OS-Turbulences
by Blacknyx
Summary: Midorima n'était pas inquiet. Ce n'était pas son premier voyage et ce serait loin d'être le dernier. D'après Oha Asa, les Cancers étaient en tête du classement et il n'avait as omit d'apporter son objet chanceux du jour, une boîte de paillettes rose fushia - grand format pour plus de chance. Il n'était pas inquiet pour un sou. Tout ce passerait bien. Parfaitement bien. MidoTaka
**Titre** : Turbulences (au secouuuurs !)

 **Auteur** : Moi _*cris de fans hystériques sur le bord du suicide*_

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement pour moi et pour vous (et oui parce que sinon j'aurai fait un bon p'tit yaoi avec ce manga et tout le monde aurait été content) K.n.B ne m'appartient pas _*sèche la larme qui perle au coin de son œil*_ mais sont la propriété exclusive du très grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki (enfin, pas pour longtemps…. _*rire diabolique*_ ).

 **Rating** : _**M**_ (yaoiste et fière de l'être !)

 **Genre** : Romance et Humour et passion et désir et toussa toussa…

 **Pairing** : MidoTaka = Midorima x Takao

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hey you ! Alors voilà, pour ma première fois (mon premier poste hein, allez pas vous imaginez autre chose bande de pervers(es) ? – ya t'il des hommes sur ce site ?), je vous dévoile un petit OS sans prétentions sur un de mes couples fétiches de K.n.B, en espérant que vous serez indulgentes (indulgents ?). N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review parce qu'après tout c'est gratuit, ça prend moins de deux minutes et surtout ça m'évite de venir vous tuer la nuit chez vous _*l'auteur s'enfuie par le trou qu'elle vient de creuser à l'aide de sa petite cuillère, objet fétiche du jour.*_

 _ **PS**_ : Y a-t-il une bonne âme en ce bas monde pour devenir ma _bêta_ ?

 _ **PPS:**_ J'ai faim…

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

PFFCH _…_ _« Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît…_ PFFCH _… ici votre commandant de bord…_ PFFCH _… L'équipage et moi-même nous vous informons que vous pouvez dès à présent baisser votre siège et détacher votre ceinture…_ PFFCH _… Dans quelque instant, une légère collation ainsi que des boissons vous seront servis…_ PFFCH … _Nous vous souhaitons un très agréable voyage_ … _»_ PFFCH

PFFCH _…_ _« Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please…_ » PFFCH

Un léger ''ding'' retentit dans l'appareil et l'icône encore allumé de la petite ceinture s'éteignit. Tout de suite, un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine, réclama à son père haut et fort comme quoi il avait envie de faire ''popo''.

« _ Chut… Michael ! Ne parle pas si fort voyons ! »

Chuchota furieusement le père du fameux petit garçon de cinq ans. Son visage était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, peut-être dû au certain inconfort qu'il devait éprouver s'étant difficilement coincé dans un seul siège, alors que son énorme postérieur en aurait plutôt nécessité deux.

« _ Et puis demande à ta mère, ajouta le gros monsieur, c'est elle qui s'occupe de ça ! ».

Ladite mère jeta un regard noir à son mari qui l'écrasait presque sous son poids. Il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper pour une fois ! En voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui devait à chaque fois essuyer les fesses crasseuses de leur fils après que ce dernier ai fait sa petite affaire…

« _ Non ! Rajouta Michael. Je veux que ça soit daddy qui m'accompagne ! »

Les lèvres de la mère du petit Michael s'étirèrent en un sourire diabolique. Puisque les parents du petit garçon ne lui refusaient jamais rien, son père était obligé d'aller l'accompagner aux toilettes. Barbara – parce que oui la mère du petit Michael s'appelait comme ça – était sauvée ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'accorder quelques minutes, si infimes soient elles, de répit. Pendant au moins cinq petites minutes, elle allait enfin pouvoir goûter encore une fois à la joie de ne pas avoir une demi portion qui trainait en permanence dans ces pattes en pleurnichant constamment car sa DS était déchargée, ou bien parce qu'elle avait de faire pipi ou bien parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de manger ses légumes… Qu'elle finissait toujours par jeter en plein sur la tête de sa mère après lui avoir tiré la langue ( les légumes hein…). Dans tout les cas, Barbara préférait largement que son fils lui foute ses brocolis dans la tronche à la maison, plutôt que de se trainer par terre en hurlant au supermarché, tout ça parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Trésors de Kellogg* en stock. Oui, vraiment, elle préférait que son humiliation soit privée plutôt que publique. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle vit que Michael avait commencé à hurler parce que son père ne voulait toujours pas l'accompagner. Voyant qu'il était acculé – il ne s'était malgré tout, toujours pas encore adapté aux hurlements de son fils comme tout Américain du Nord moyen – s'obligea à lever son imposant séant de son siège afin d'accompagner sa descendance au pipi room, tout en grommelant – évidemment.

* * *

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en soupirant. Ces Américains, toujours aussi inconvenants… Que faisaient-ils ici d'ailleurs ? Sentant que son Tsundere favori était de mauvaise humeur à cause de ces passagers pour le moins quelque peu embêtants (alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la vrai raison de l'agacement de l'ancien shooter de Shutoku était dû au fait qu'il avait dû laisser son lucky item du jour en soute), Takao – qui s'ennuyait un peu, on doit bien l'avouer – glissa une main taquine sur la cuisse de son petit ami, qui se raidit aussitôt. Certes, l'avion n'étant largement pas complet, le couple en avait donc profité pour se réfugier tout au fond de l'appareil pour bénéficier d'un peu ''d'intimité'', mais ce n'était pas une raison pour commencer à faire ce genre de-de… ce genre de chose ! Aussi, c'est pourquoi le jeune homme aux cheveux verts demanda froidement à son ancien coéquipier, et depuis maintenant à peu près quatre ans ''amant'', ce qu'il comptait faire par là. Ce à quoi le jeune brun répondit en murmurant sournoisement à l'oreille de son petit ami :

« _ Mais rien que te détendre mon Shin-chan… »

Le dénommé ''Shin-chan'' fut parcouru d'un violent frisson, qui se transforma en boule de chaleur lorsqu'il arriva dans son bas ventre, puis en une très légère érection lorsqu'il atteignit… et bien, son érection, que l'ex shooter essaya tant bien que mal de camoufler. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les mots si explicites de Takao, prononcés sur ce ton tellement sensuel qu'il adorait, l'avait déjà émoustillé au plus au point – il fallait dire en même temps qu'il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être émoustillé. Le vert le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit son amant se lever et se diriger vers les toilettes avec une légère lueur de défi dans le regard. Midorima grogna, refusant se laisser prêter à ce genre de jeux qu'il considérait comme puérils. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son entre-jambe, il dû se lever pour se diriger à son tour vers les toilettes tout en marmonnant dans une barbe qu'il n'avait toujours pas – évidemment.

* * *

Barbara ne remarqua que peu de temps après les secousses qui avaient commencé à agiter l'appareil, trop occupée à écouter du Céline Dion. Et oui, elle était Québécoise elle, au départ ! Et voilà où elle se retrouvait maintenant, tout ça parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec un américain ! Mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle pensait. Non, non, non. Pour le moment, elle était perdue dans ses rêves, où elle s'imaginait avec l'homme parfait, galopant dans la prairie verdoyante de la vie, sur fond de la musique du Titanic. Ce n'est que quand la chanson prit fin qu'elle prit compte des légères et irrégulières secousses qui faisaient désagréablement vibrer l'avion. Haussant les épaules car trop heureuse de passer enfin un peu de temps seule, elle décida que de toute façon, cela ne la gênait pas tellement et que ça finirait bien par passer. Elle enfonça alors de nouveau ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, remit la même chanson qu'elle écoutait depuis tout à l'heure, et se pelotonna comme elle le pouvait dans le siège inconfortable, – qualité classe éco – fermant les yeux et se perdant encore une fois dans ses rêves merveilleux.

Elle pensa vaguement que son mari prenait sacrément de temps à revenir avec leur fils, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle voulait apprécier se petit moment de solitude, perdu depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

«_ Mhm... Shin-chan… »

Quand il avait décidé de partir aux toilettes afin que son petit ami le rejoigne, Takao ne s'était jamais douté que son Shin-chan le rejoindrait pour de vrai ! Et il avait été, ô combien agréablement surpris lorsqu'il avait vu le vert débarquer presque rageusement dans l'étroit couloir et le pousser rudement, avant que lui-même ne puisse entrer, dans une des petites cabines avant de l'embrasser sauvagement tout en verrouillant la porte.

La cabine de toilette étant très étroite et n'ayant été apparemment conçu que pour contenir une seule personne – et encore, pas un obèse – le jeune couple n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable, leur tâche, vraiment pas facilité par le Tsundere d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Finalement, ce dernier finit par soulever son amant avant de le plaquer contre la petite porte. Alors certes, il devrait peut-être porter le jeune brun – qui pesait d'ailleurs moins de soixante quinze kilos – mais au moins il ne serait pas gêné dans sa hum… tâche… et c'était mieux que rien. Takao profita de cette nouvelle position pour croiser ses jambes autour des hanches étroite de son amant et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou tandis que Midorima fondait sur ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Les lèvres du vert quémandèrent avidement la bouche du brun qui ne refusa pas. La langue du shooter s'introduisit sans demander la permission – il n'en avait pas besoin – dans la bouche ouverte du plus petit et commença à explorer cet antre si chaud et humide avant de s'enrouler autour de sa consœur, celle là même qui savait si bien comment et où le lécher pour le conduire au septième ciel. Les mains du vert partirent elles aussi en exploration, se glissant sous le T-shirt du brun avant de venir pincer ses deux petits boutons de chair qui se dressèrent sous le frisson de plaisir qui traversa son corps.

« _ Shin-chan… plus, gémit Takao en rejetant la tête en arrière, cassant le baiser.

Ses doigts vinrent s'accrocher désespérément dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le caresser lentement, lui affligeant une certes délicieuse, mais bel et bien torture.

_ Kazunari… »

Entendre son prénom prononcé par l'homme de sa vie d'une façon si… érotique, ne pu que faire haleter le brun qui tendit son bassin douloureux vers Midorima d'une façon très explicite. Comprenant le message, et se sentant lui-même bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon, le vert baissa le sien en même temps que son boxer et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en sentant son pénis délivré de toutes entraves à son plaisir. Il fit de même avec son amant avant d'enfoncer deux de ses doigts dans la bouche du brun qui les engloutit avec joie. Après quelques instants, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez humides, Midorima retira ses doigts pour les enfoncer cette fois dans l'intimité de son petit ami qui enfoui sa tête dans son coup en gémissant de plaisir. Le vert s'appliqua alors à préparer son amant en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts tout en léchant et mordillant son cou afin d'y laisser une marque.

« _ Shin-chan… prend-moi, j'en peux plus…

Ne pouvant pas résister plus longtemps à ce véritable appel à la luxure, Midorima retira ses doigts de son amant avant de les remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant. Le vert se retint difficilement de venir sur le champ, sifflant sous l'étroitesse encore présente même après toute ses années de sexe intense, de son petit ami. Il attendit que le brun bouge légèrement les hanches afin de lui donner le feu vert avant commencer à se mouvoir en lui.

_ Oh… Mhmm…Shintarô… »

Entendre son amant gémir ainsi son prénom _entier_ plongea le vert dans une espèce de transe et il se mit à pilonner l'intimité du brun sans relâche, avec pour objectif – et ce, même si ils se trouvaient dans un avion avec d'autres passagers qu'eux – de faire littéralement hurler son petit ami. Et quand Midorima Shintarô avait se fixait un objectif, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'atteindre.

* * *

«_ Daddy, j'ai peur ! Sanglota le petit Michael.

_ Ne-ne t'inquiète pas Mickey, ce sont juste de toutes petites turbulences.»

Répondis le papa du petit Michael, lui-même plus inquiet que sa progéniture, quoique ce fût plus pour la crotte qui pendouillait à l'instant aux fesses de son fils que pour autre chose. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa femme avait eu l'air si contente lorsque le petit garçon avait ''insisté'' pour que soit son père et non sa mère qui l'accompagne aux toilettes. Tout c'était pourtant bien passé jusque là. Certes, il avait dû faire pas mal d'efforts pour sortir de son siège, mais arrivé devant l'une des cabines de toilette (l'autre étant occupée), tout avait commencé à déraper. Tout d'abord, il s'était rendu compte que la cabine était beaucoup trop étroite pour le contenir lui ainsi que son fils. Et, après de douloureuses minutes où il était parvenu à s'y coincer, il avait désagréablement remarqué qu'il était beaucoup trop proche de la cuvette des toilettes, celle là même où son fils se tenait, les mains appuyées contre les parois de la cabine et les fesses légèrement relevées, d'où on pouvait voir depuis sa position, une énorme crotte verdâtre qui se balançait au rythme des secousses de plus en plus régulière qui faisaient vibrer l'appareil. Et si ce n'était que ça… Quand il avait commencé à se demander comment une _chose_ pareille pouvait sortir d'un si petit bout de chou, une horrible odeur acide avait assaillit ses narines. Et voilà comment il se retrouvait maintenant, compressé dans une petite cabine de toilette avec la peur de voir la crotte de son fils se détacher de ses fesses pour atterrir sur lui et presque en train de suffoquer tant l'odeur du caca présent dans la petite pièce était horrible.

« _ Daddy, c'est quoi des tubulences ? Questionna le petit garçon.

_ Des turbulences Mickey, des turbulences… Ce sont les petits ''boom'' qui agitent l'avion…

_ Ah…

_ Mickey… Surtout ne bouges pas fiston, tu m'entends ? »

La voix du père était tremblante. Ces fichues turbulences ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et la crotte de son fils n'avait pas non plus l'attention de se détacher de ses fesses, et celle-ci s'agitait de plus en plus à causes des secousses. Il devait trouver un moyen pour pouvoir neutraliser la crotte, afin qu'elle ne risque pas de l'atteindre. Mais comment faire ? Prendre du PQ et l'arracher de force ? Jamais, plutôt mourir que de toucher _ça_. Déjà qu'il était réticent à essuyer ses propres fesses… Au moment même où une autre idée commençait à germer dans son esprit, une voix retentit de nulle part en grésillant :

PFFCH… _« Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, ici votre commandant de bord…_ PFFCH… _Nous vous informons que nous sommes actuellement en train de traverser une zone de turbulences…_ PFFCH… _Nous vous prions de regagner vos sièges, de relever le dossier de vos sièges ainsi que votre tablette…._ PFFCH… _Merci. »_ PFFCH

PFFCH _… « Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please…_ » PFFCH

A la fin de l'annonce, le père de Michael se mit à paniquer. Que devrait-il faire ? Regagner son siège évidemment, mais son fils était encore sur le trône et la crotte, _cette maudite crotte_ , ne voulait toujours pas tomber ! Le pauvre papa su qu'il était fichu lorsqu'une secousse, largement plus violente que toutes les précédentes le ballotta dans tout les sens, de même que son fils. La crotte se détacha alors des fesses du petit garçon et effectua un vol plané avant de venir atterrir…en plein sur la tête du papa. Ce dernier n'eu même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, qu'un cri résonna jusque dans sa cabine. Le petit Michael, encore plus effrayé qu'avant, sauta dans les bras de son père, ses fesses encore crasseuses se frottant contre sa chemise blanche. Le pauvre papa qui ne comprenait rien de rien à ce qui se passait, dans une tentative désespéré, se mit à donner de grands coups de point contre la petite porte. La panique l'envahit d'autant plus, lorsqu'un autre cri, plus aigu que le premier retentit puis se mit à résonner de manière plus régulière.

Une larme coula sur la joue du papa du petit Michael qui s'était lui aussi mit à geindre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait au dehors de cette minuscule cabine et il avait peur de le savoir. Mais la seule chose qu'il savait en ce moment précis et à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde mourir avec de la merde sur la tête.

* * *

« Shin-Chan! Oh! Oui! Han! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Takao était littéralement en train de hurler de plaisir, son dos cambré appuyé contre la porte de la petite cabine et ses doigts crispés autour des épaules si larges de son Shin-chan. Ce dernier avait agrippé le brun par les cuisses et s'appliquait à pilonner violemment son entrée, se délectant de ses cris. Le plus petit ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, les jambes écartées au maximum du possible, son pantalon trainant par terre il ne savait où. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était du sexe de Midorima glissant rapidement en lui en écartant ses chairs de la plus agréable manière qu'il soit, des légers grognements de son amant quand ce dernier entrait et sortait de lui et de la manière dont le vert faisait vibrer son corps. D'ailleurs, était-ce à cause de l'avion ou de son Shin-chan ? Mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était continuer à hurler son plaisir au monde entier parce que purée, c'était trop bon…

Et c'est à peine si le jeune couple entendit l'information donnée par le commandant de bord de l'appareil, bien trop perdu dans les méandres du plaisir anal.

* * *

Ce fut quand ils entendirent le premier cri que les passagers – sauf Barbara qui était profondément endormie après avoir écouté trois fois du Céline Dion – à bord du Japan Airlines commencèrent à paniquer. Seule une personne qui souffrait le martyr pouvait pousser ce genre de cri. Et les violentes secousses qu'ils subirent après ne les rassurèrent pas, au contraire.

Un autre cri aigu retentit et les passagers commencèrent à chuchoter de peur entre eux.

PFCH… _« Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, ici votre commandant de bord… PFCH… l'équipage et moi-même nous vous invitons à garder votre calme ainsi que votre ceinture bien attachée, et à faire attention à l'ouverture éventuelle des coffres à bagages…PFCH… Merci »_ PFCH

PFFCH _… « Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please…_ » PFFCH

L'ouverture des coffres à bagages ? Une autre secousse, d'une extrême violence fit tanguer l'appareil et un bébé se mit à pleurer. Mais les passagers n'eurent pas le temps de paniquer qu'un autre message de la part du commandant de bord se faisait entendre.

PFCH… _« Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, ici votre commandant de bord… PFCH… l'équipage et moi-même tenons à vous rappelez qu'en cas de dépressurisation, des masques à oxygènes tomberont automatiquement du plafond et nous vous inviterons à les placer sur vous de la manière qu'il vous a été indiqué lors de la démonstration des consignes de sécurité …PFCH… Merci »_ PFCH

PFFCH _… « Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please…_ » PFFCH

Cette fois, tous les passagers se mirent vraiment à paniquer. Les plus pieux commencèrent à prier, les plus malades se saisirent du petit sac en papier devant leur siège et enfouirent leur tête à l'intérieur, les plus faibles s'évanouirent, les plus fêtards – dont deux retraités – commencèrent à vouloir se lever pour danser et profiter de la vie une dernière fois… Bref, même un punk aurait été dépassé par tant d'anarchie. Si il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un seul passager qui n'avait pas encore paniqué – hormis Barbara qui dormait copieusement grâce à ses boules Quiès – il aurait remarqué la particularité des soubresauts qui agitaient tant l'appareil. En effet, ces derniers étaient d'une régularité et d'une violence peu commune… Comme si un géant s'était amusé à prendre l'avion dans sa main et à l'agiter comme un vulgaire jouet. Mais cela, jamais personne ne le sut.

* * *

PFCH… _« Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît…ici votre commandant de bord… PFCH… l'équipage et moi-même tenons à vous dire à quel point nous avons été… heureux de partager notre dernier voyage avec vous… PFCH… et nous souhaitons vous annoncer que votre billet ne sera malheureusement pas remboursé à votre famille…PFCH… si vous en avez… Nous vous souhaitons une agréable fin de vie… Merci»_ PFCH

Le pilote de l'appareil – qui avait depuis longtemps renoncé à piloter – fut fier d'entendre la voix du commandant de bord qui n'avait même pas flanché malgré la situation.

« _ Bon, eh bien je crois que c'est la fin Daisukecchi.

_ Mais-mais-mais, Kise-senpai… Vous ne pouvez pas dire une chose pareille ! Sanglota le copilote, complètement paniqué.

_ Nous pouvons encore sauver ces vies n'est-ce pas ? Rajouta-t-il.

Kise ne prit pas en compte les propos de son collègue et se contenta de regarder à travers le hublot. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de mourir en exerçant son métier. Il soupira et mit son doigt sur le bouton rouge en face de lui avant de tourner la tête vers Daisuke :

_ La seule chose qui puisse nous sauver maintenant, c'est le pilotage automatique.

_ Mais nous l'utilisons depuis le début du vol !

_ Ah bon ? Ah… Bah dans ce cas on va tous mourir.

Et c'est en regardant son collègue s'évanouir que Kise appuya sur le bouton rouge avant de fermer les yeux pour se préparer à sa mort très prochaine. Car ce qu'il avait fait en appuyant sur ce bouton était irrémédiable.

* * *

« _ ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! » Hurlait un des passagers de l'appareil, en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Cette simple phrase, scandée haut et fort et sur ce ton si absolu, provoqua une vague de peur intense parmi les passagers déjà bien terrifiés.

« _ STOP ! » Hurla un autre. Puis, se levant comme il le pouvait sur son siège, il poursuivit devant des passagers soudainement calmés :

« _ Écoutez-moi vous tous ! J'ai fais un rêve ! Dans ce rêve, nous ne perdions pas espoir ! Nous étions forts ! Forts et courageux !

Tout les yeux étaient rivés vers cet inconnu qui inspirait pourtant déjà tant de réconfort et faisait doucement couler dans leur cœur un élan de…

 _« Je t'aiiiiiime ! Je t'aiiiiiime ! Comme un fou, comme un soldat ! Comme une staaaaar de cinémaaaaa ! »_

En un instant, tout fut brisé. Les passagers se pétrifièrent un moment sur place avant de hurler de plus belle tout en s'arrachant les cheveux, tandis que les hauts parleurs continuaient de diffuser la fameuse chanson. Cette fois c'était sûr, ils allaient tous y passer.

* * *

Il y était presque.

« _ Oh, Shin-chan ! Plus, plus ! »

Il le sentait au fond de ses tripes.

«_ Mhmm…. Juste là… Oh oui ! Comme ça, aaah ! »

Cette chaleur qui émergeait de son bas ventre pour se répandre peu à peu dans l'ensemble de son corps.

«_ Han ! Je t'en prie Shin-chan ! Aaah… Laisse moi…han ! »

Il en avait besoin, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arriverait plus à se retenir. Il faillait qu'il puisse relâcher toute cette tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début.

« _ Sh-Shin-chan… »

Voilà qu'il commençait à sangloter. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il fallait qu'il _l'obtienne_.

« _ Aaah ! Shin-chan… P-pitié ! »

La jouissance…

« _ AAAH, SHIN-CHAN ! »

Il se libéra dans un long hurlement, jusqu'à que sa voix se casse.

Il était venu.

Enfin.

Après cette longue attente, Takao avait enfin pu jouir dans les bras de son amant, qui vint peu après lui dans un long râle, en grognant sous la soudaine étroitesse dans laquelle il était enveloppé. Le petit brun resta encore un moment dans les bras du vert, le corps encore frémissant de spasmes post-orgasmiques. Midorima attendit un petit moment que son amant se soit remit de ses émotions avant de lui mettre les pieds à terre, mais il dû malgré tout le soutenir et l'aider à lui remettre son pantalon. Peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu trop fort… Mais dans tout les cas, il savait que ça n'avait pas déplu au brun. Loin de là.

Après s'être tout les deux nettoyés sommairement et après avoir échangé un dernier baiser langoureux, le couple sortit des petites toilettes en prenant bien soin de guetter à la porte s'il n'y avait personne pour les voir. La voie étant libre, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent – d'un pas mal assuré pour Takao – vers leur siège et se stoppèrent net en voyant la scène qu'il se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

* * *

Kise ouvrit les yeux. L'avion ne bougeait plus, les turbulences étaient passées. Ils étaient tous sauvés ! D'un geste, il coupa la musique qu'il avait lui-même mit en marche avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de l'avion. Il fallait qu'il voit ses passagers, qu'il les rassure. Après tout, c'était _lui_ le pilote et ce devrait forcément être _lui_ qui les avaient sauvés – même si il n'avait aucune idée du comment. Alors, la tête haute et le pas ferme, il se dirigea vers les gens qui le considéreraient bientôt comme leur héros.

* * *

Les turbulences cessèrent d'un coup, comme par enchantement. Les passagers du vol AT241 se figèrent aussitôt, la surprise étant la seule émotion qui les traversait tous à l'instant. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans rien comprendre, puis, comme c'est souvent le cas après avoir échappé à un destin tragique, se mirent à rire nerveusement. Ils étaient encore en train de se serrer dans les bras quand débarqua juste en face d'eux, un grand et beau blond en tenue de pilote. Ils pensèrent que ce devrait être le pilote, puisqu'il était en tenue de pilote. Et puisque c'était le pilote, c'était sûrement grâce à lui qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort – parce que c'était bien connu que c'était toujours le pilote qui sauvait la situation, ils avaient tous bien regardé le film _Flight_ avec Danzel Washington. Qu'un quelque part se mit alors à applaudir, bientôt suivi de tous les passagers. Il en y avait même certains qui se prosternaient au pied du blond – qui avait quand même prit un air modeste pour la forme – en chantant des chants religieux. Après tout, il leur avait tous sauvé la vie.

* * *

C'est sur cette vision que tombèrent Midorima et Takao. Ils se regardèrent du même regard, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Que faisait l'ancien joueur de Kaijo ici et arborait-il une tenue de pilote ? Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-il se faire adorer par plus de la moitié des passagers ?

« _ Midorimacchi !

Le blond les avait apparemment remarqués et fonçait maintenant droit sur eux. Il se jeta presque dans les bras de Midorima qui le rejeta méchamment. _« Au moins deux choses qui n'ont pas changées »_ , se dit Takao.

_ Tu es tellement méchant Midorimacchi ! Geignit Kise tout en se massant le bras, ignorant superbement le brun qui se tenait à côté de son petit ami.

_ Tu n'avais pas qu'à me foncer dessus comme ça, nanodayo, répondit froidement le vert. »

« _ Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Rajouta-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant Midorimacchi ? » Répondis le blond en souriant et en désignant sa tenue. « _ Je suis pilote ! »

Takao ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela.

« _ Toi, pilote ? Pouffa-t-il, puis en voyant la mine sérieuse et presque méprisante de Kise, il rajouta :

_ Je veux dire… Ah bon ? Woua… c'est super génial…

Dédaignant royalement le brun, Kise rajouta fièrement à l'encontre du vert :

_ Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie !

Midorima et Takao échangèrent un regard surpris, puis, presque en même temps posèrent la question :

_ Sauvés de quoi ?

Se fut au tour de Kise d'être surpris. Ils n'avaient quand même pas pu ignorer les secousses que l'appareil avait subies ? Il leur expliqua alors brièvement ce qui s'était passé puis demanda au vert, toujours en ignorant Takao :

_ Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne les aies pas senties Midorimacchi ? Où étais-tu ?

Le visage de Midorima se colora soudain en rouge brique tandis qu'il se mit à bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles devant un Takao à deux doigts de mourir de rire.

_ Peut-être bien que c'était lui qui les créaient ses fameuses turbulences, dit-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

_ Tais-toi Takao, nanodayo ! » Cria le vert avant de retourner s'assoir dans son siège en bougonnant.

Le brun le suivi, toujours en pouffant légèrement de rire avant d'avoir envoyé un clin d'œil malicieux au blond qui cette fois était celui qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« _ Au fait Kise, interrogea Takao à haute voix, si tu es le pilote, qui conduis l'avion ? »

Le blond n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'une vague de panique avait recommencée à traverser les passagers qui recommencèrent à hurler de terreur, ayant entendus leur conversation ( _nda_ : _pas très poli tout ça_ …). Midorima se boucha les oreilles comme il le put en entendant le boucan produit par un bébé qui hurlait à la mort. Pendant qu'il se maudissait intérieurement en pensant à la bouteille d'un litre de paillettes roses – lucky item du jour – qu'il avait été contraint de laisser en soute, il sentit une main se glisser sur sa cuisse. Tournant la tête vers l'impudent qui avait osé agir de la sorte, il tomba sur le sourire en coin de son petit ami. Celui-ci jeta un léger regard sur la cabine de toilette libre afin que le vert comprenne, et son message passa apparemment comme une lettre à la poste puisque l'ex shooter se leva rapidement de son siège, avant de se saisir de la main du brun pour le tirer vers la petite cabine. Car si il y avait bien un seul bruit que Midorima adorait supporter, c'était bien les cris de plaisir de son faucon.

* * *

L'avion, qui avait finit par atterrit sans incidents commençait à se vider peu à peuet bientôt il n'y eu plus personne, exceptée Barbara qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son fils et éventuellement, pour son mari. Elle décida alors de se lever afin de se diriger vers les toilettes. Mais, au moment même où celle-ci allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la cabine occupée, cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser tomber son mari en pleurs, couvert de ce qui était apparemment de la matière fécale, ainsi que de son fils, accrochée à son papa, les fesses encore dégoulinante de diarrhée verte. Barbara soupira. Au final, il fallait toujours que ce soit elle qui nettoie les fesses de Michael.

* * *

 **Alors ? Bien, très bien ou extrêmement bien ? Lol, j'déconne, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous commentiez, ça m'aiderai beaucoup et surtout, ça me motiverai ! J'ai encore plein d'idées d'OS mais j'attends quelques reviews, je ne vais pas écrire si personne n'aime (je crois). Bref, à la revoyure !**

 _Ventilateur, crotte et Chinois,_

 _Kiss kiss bang bang_

 **A Woman In black**


End file.
